Kanaya, anatomy lesson
by TheRavenclawTargaryen
Summary: Rose decides that she is going to attempt to teach Kanaya in the knowledge of human female anatomy. Soon thereafter, the two engage in their first sexual excapade, and Rose is met with great surprise that Kanaya is much... different than her past lovers.


Rose and Kanaya were lying on the bed that Kanaya had made for them, deep in the recesses of the meteor, where they were positive they would not be bothered by Dave, or the fellow trolls. This is where they returned every night when they felt that they had to sleep at SOME point, if they were going to have any energy to continue to be useful to the team.

Though this evening they decided to retire a good deal earlier, as Rose had something that she wanted to teach her friend.

"Okay Rose, What Is It? You Know I Am Always Keen To Learn Some New Vital Information."

"Yes, Kanaya. I am aware. Which is why tonight I have decided to attempt to teach you the differences between troll and human anatomy, specifically those parts involved in the reproductive cycles of the species." When she had finished speaking, Rose removed her dress, leaving Kanaya stunned and slightly confused.

"Rose, Dear, I Am Afraid That I Do Not Entirely Understand What You Are Doing. Why Have You Removed Your Clothing?"

"Well, Kan, I figure the best way to teach you about the human reproductive system is to actually show it to you. Why don't you do the same? Would you be so kind as to discard your lovely outfit?"

Finding herself slightly intrigued by the human girls behaviour, Kanaya did as she was told. She removed her bright red dress as sexily as possible as Rose watched, her eyes revealing her desire.

Both girls now standing before each-other in only their undergarments, Rose began her lesson. "Okay, Kanaya, you probably already know this, but it is where I will start." She unhooked her bra and slid it off of herself. "While trolls have smooth breasts, with no reproductive purpose that I know of, humans are quite the contrary." She pointed to her nipples with each hand. "When a human infant is born, the mother will begin to produce milk in her breasts with which to feed the child. But, besides the reproductive purposes, a female's nipples are, generally speaking, quite sensitive, and can produce sexual pleasure when teased."

Kanaya nodded. "So," She approached Rose cautiously, and pinched her left nipple lightly, rolling it between her thumb and forefinger. Rose breathed in lighty. "This, Feels Good To You?" Rose nodded, and Kanaya knelt down slightly, and bit down on Rose's tit softly, trying to be careful not to harm the girl with her incredibly sharp teeth. Though she yearned to taste Rose's blood, she could wait.

She toyed with Rose's breast, sucking on it, lightly at first, and then harder. Rose let out a very quiet moan of pleasure.

"Kanaya," she breathed. "I understand that you may be enjoying yourself, but I still have more that I would like to teach you.

The troll woman released Rose's bosom, now slightly red from where Kanaya's mouth had just been, and stood back up. She removed her own bra, which was a shade of purple, to match Rose's text colour. Her breasts, only slightly smaller than Rose's, were a light shade of grey that bordered on white, and were entirely nippless. They were not as sensitive as her friend's were, and served little sexual purpose that she knew of.

She nodded, and Rose continued talking. "Moving forward, then." She reached down and slid her panties off, letting them fall to the floor before stepping out of them. Now she stood completely bare before her friend. She tried to keep her breathing in check, as she was incredibly nervous. She could feel the wetness in between her legs, as she longed for Kanaya to bring her to release. She had done so on her own plenty of times before, but now she had a chance to be with the woman she loved in an incredibly intimate way.

Rose motioned to the troll, who followed her lead and removed her own undergarments, revealing something quite different that Rose had ever seen the likes of. Where Rose had only a small opening in between her thighs, Kanaya had that as well as two tentacle-like protrusions. However, they were not like a human male's genitalia either. Rose had to admit, this one had her stumped. Clearly Kanaya saw her confusion, as she spoke up then. "Do Not Be Alarmed, Rose. All Trolls Of Both Genders Have This Same Type Of Reproductive Organ. Basically, The Way It Works Is That There Are Two "Tentabulges," One Used For Redrom, And One For Blackrom As Well. When Two Trolls Get Together, They Will Use The Proper Tentabulge In A Similar Fashion To Human Reproduction, And Then Collect The DNA Into Buckets To Be Given To The Mother Grub." Upon closer inspection, Rose could see that indeed the two bulges were different. one was slightly longer, and tinted red. The other was shorter by a hair, yet much thicker, and was dark black. The tentacles seemed to move on their own, and Rose was, to her dismay, reminded of the numerous hideous hentai porn videos that Dave had tricked her into watching. She kept this thought to herself, however, not wanting to offend Kanaya.

By this point Rose was dripping wet. She sat down on the bed behind her, the one which Kanaya had crafted for them in her spare time. She spread her lower lips, and motioned for Kanaya to take a closer look. "If you look right about there," Rose motioned above her entry to her clitoris, which was by this point hard and quite apparent. "That area is incredibly sensitive to human females. Also, though I have yet to locate it myself, there is also an area inside of the vagina," Rose motioned to her opening, "called the g-spot, which is supposed to be hypersensitive as well." Kanaya nodded.

The troll used her left hand to push Rose back onto the bed with great force, and climbed on top of her. She used her hands to hold Rose's above her head to keep the girl down, and then proceeded to force her tongue into the girls mouth, exploring her mouth with agility, dancing her tongue around Rose's in a long passionate kiss. When their lips parted, a small amount of saliva bridged the two lover's lips together, and Kanaya licked it up quickly.

Kanaya released one of Rose's hands just long enough to guide her longer bulge to Rose's vaginal opening, before grasping both of the girls wrists again and thrusting deep into Rose's sex, hard. Rose squirmed, and let out a small yelp, whether of pain or pleasure Kanaya was unsure. The warmth of Rose's cave was a pleasant surprise to Kanaya, as she quickly darted in and out of her partners hole.

Rose yelped in shock at the size of Kanaya's bulge, which was considerably larger than Dave's cock had been when the two of them messed around a few nights back. The girth of Kanaya's tentacle was larger than anything Rose had felt before. The mix of pleasure and pain that Rose felt as Kan swiftly fucked her was overpowering. Before long, Rose could feel herself on the brink of an incredibly powerful orgasm. She moaned loudly, thrusting her hips into the air, matching pace with Kanaya, who worked dutifully, attacking Rose's sopping wet cunt with viscious speed.

Rose squirmed, attempting to break free of Kanaya's hold, but the troll kept her arms held above her head, refusing to release her. "Ughh….." Rose moaned, "Kanaya. Kanaya please! Kan….ay….aaaaaAAA!" Rose moaned with incredible force, right on the brink of what could very well be her most intense orgasm ever.

Kanaya slowed her pace, not yet wanting to let Rose cum. She wanted to torture the girl. With the troll's slowing pace, Rose whined, nearly inaudibly. Clearly she had been wanting to be taken over just then. Kanaya smiled. She brought her face down parallel to Rose's once more, her horns brushing against Rose's hands. Kanaya was beginning to breath heavier as she started to work herself towards her own orgasm as well.

"My Most Sincere Apologies Rose, Have I Denied You The Pleasure You Desired?" She slowed down her pace even more, to where she was now slowly working her long tentacle in and out of Rose's soaking sex, almost removing her member, before working the entirety of it back in again.

"Kanaya…. Kanaya pl… please. I can't take it anymore. I am….." Rose's sentence was cut off part way with a loud moan.

"What Is Wrong, My Dear? What Is It You Want From Me?" She felt her second tentacle reach out, and brush against another of Rose's entries. This contact was met with another small moan from the young girl beneath her. Kanaya laughed quietly to herself. Sure, it was technically meant for use with her kismesis, but as Rose didn't follow those customs, it wouldn't count, right?

Taking this logic to make perfect sense to her, Kanaya quickly forced her girthier blackrom tentacle into Rose's asshole.

Rose screamed as the second tentacle penetrated her. This entry hurt considerably more than the other, and now Rose felt honestly strange, and, oddly full. She had never before had both of her holes filled at one time. The ridged surface of Kanaya's thick black tentacle added to the pleasure as it moved quickly, hitting all sides of her hole.

Kanaya began to thrust more quickly now, feeling her orgasm quickly approaching. The two women breathed heavily in unison, and Rose began to moan loudly as she felt her orgasm approaching quickly. "Fuck!" She breathed forcefully. "Faster Kan, fuck me faster! I am going to cum! Ram my asshole harder! Fuck me like a whore, Kanaya!" She moaned loudly and hardly, bucking her hips quickly as her girlfriend fucked her in both of her holes at lightning speed.

Rose lost her sight entirely, as a powerful orgasm hit her like a truck. She bucked faster and faster, screaming as she drowned in her intense ecstasy. Soon she felt hot liquid flooding both of her openings as Kanaya came inside of her. The troll gripped tightly to Rose, her fingernails digging into the backs of Rose's hands, drawing blood.

Kanaya removed herself slowly from both of Rose's openings, and watched as a dark green liquid seemed from the holes, and dripped onto their bed. The same liquid coated both of Kanaya's bulges, which now seemed much less active than they had been roughly an hour ago.

Rose bent down and licked Kanaya clean, lapping up all of the trolls cum from both of her tentacles, and from her thighs. Her cum tasted strangely of watermelon, though it was mixed with the salty taste of the woman's sweat, slightly defeating the flavour.

When the two had both gotten cleaned up, and had dressed in their night clothes, they decided that they would instead sleep in the computer room, until Kanaya had a chance to clean their sheets and bed the next day. When they passed Karkat in the hallway, they could not help but laugh slightly, thinking about how he would react if he knew what they had just been doing.


End file.
